


Important

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck never got to eat, Coda 4x06, Dehydration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Bobby Nash, Worried Eddie Diaz, and now he suffers the consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Low blood sugar and dehydration equals a trip to the ER for one Evan "Buck" Buckley.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222





	Important

One minute they’re about to eat a very well deserved breakfast feast and the next it’s as if they never clocked out at all, when a woman a few tables over from theirs collapses to the ground in a fit. The 118 races to action immediately!

Fortunately, they manage to save the woman. _Unfortunately_ , by the time an ambulance comes to the rescue and the paramedics take over, all of their food has gone cold. 

The restaurant manager, who’s grateful for their services, happily offers to reheat their meals in the back. “Be back in a jiffy.” she tells them, as she and a waiter take their plates away. 

Chim looks at the retreating plates as though he’s been dumped. “This _day_.” he groans. 

Bobby chuckles. “Don’t worry, food will be right out and the shift from hell is over, we can relax now.” 

Hen tuts. “Don’t jinx us Cap. Or what was it again? Did you or did you not believe in those things?” 

Chim raises a brow. “Hey yeah, you never did answer the question Cap. Curious minds wanna’ know. Does Captain Robert Nash believe in the almighty jinx?” 

Hen bumps her shoulder playfully against Buck’s. “C’mon Buck, join in on the interrogation.” 

Bobby looks to Buck, expecting a wide mischievous grin to be splayed on his face, only to find what can only be described as an extremely uncomfortable expression looking back at him. “Buck? You ok there, kid?” 

Hen turns to the man beside her, noting how pale Buck he suddenly is. There’s a faint trembling, too, that she hadn’t noticed before. “Buck?” 

Buck shakes his head, putting one hand over his mouth and gulping hard. “Think m’gonna barf.” he admits, a split second before he leans over the side of the table and does just that, emptying what little he had in his stomach to begin with. 

Which turns out, isn’t a whole lot except bile. 

Bobby goes on his other side and rubs his back comfortingly while he vomits, trying to hide him from the view of others in the area--in his experience, throwing up has a domino effect he’d rather avoid, if possible. 

Once he’s finally finished, Buck is not only pale, but flushed and the shaking is much more pronounced. Chim takes his pulse, brows furrowed. “Buckaroo, the hell did ya’ eat to make you so sick?” 

Buck shakes his head weakly, “Nothing.” 

“Maybe it was those granola bars?” Hen questions. 

“Didn’t have any.” Buck denies. There hadn’t been enough for the whole crew in the box Chim had carried with him in his haste to get back into the truck. 

Chim curses under his breath. He’d forgotten about that--only he, Eddie and Bobby had had any of those. And then at that one call at the burger place Hen and he had ordered enough to feed the entire crew but had consequently left the bags of food when that maniac had stolen their truck. “Buck, did you eat or drink _anything_ in the last twenty four hours?” 

Buck shakes his head again. “Uh, coffee? Kinda.” 

Bobby’s eyes go wide. How had he not noticed? 

Hen frowns. “You probably have low blood sugar and I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re dehydrated, Buck. We should get you to the ER--they can give you a saline IV and--” 

Buck wants to say no, he’ll be fine after he gets some food in him, but it’s then that his body decides to betray him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he collapses from his chair. Fortunately Bobby is already at his side, and catches Buck before he can hit the floor. “Call an ambulance, stat!” The Captain commands, holding onto Bucks limp cold body. 

*********************************************

Buck wakes up in the Emergency Room, tired and achy, with an IV drip and an oximeter attached to one finger. Bobby is hovering over him, his fingers carding gently through his hair; it feels nice. “Cap?” 

“Hey, how ya’ feeling?” 

“Like an idiot.” Buck sighs. “Sorry.” 

Bobby furrows his brows. “Buck, it was busy as all hell yesterday and I’m the one who had you running around like a chicken with your head cut off--it’s no wonder you didn’t get a break to eat or drink something. I’m your Captain, Buck, I’m responsible for your wellbeing, and this all could have been avoided if I’d been paying attention. From now on we’re keeping water bottles and snacks well stocked in the engine.” 

Buck sits up slightly, groaning at the movement. Bobby helps him get settled, going so far as to fluff his pillows. “Cap, this isn’t your fault. I should have managed the little off time we did have way better than I did. I was just...distracted.” he admits. 

Bobby tilts his head. “Distracted?” he repeats. “By what?” 

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid.” Buck clams up, looking down and away. 

Bobby is pretty sure he has a good idea about what this is all about, and he’s also pretty sure he has a solution. “You up for some visitors? They’re only letting people in one at a time right now and I know someone out there who’s a little more than anxious to see you awake.” 

Buck blinks at the change in subject. “Visitors?” 

Bobby gives him an ambiguous smile, pats him on the shoulder and exits the room without giving Buck any further explanation. 

“Bobby?” Buck cranes his neck to see where he disappeared off to, when Eddie practically bolts into the room like Flash, his face one of palpable relief when he spots Buck. 

“Jesus Buck, you’re gonna give me gray hairs, you know that, right?” Eddie makes his way to his bedside and slumps down on the chair. 

Buck frowns. “What are you doing here?” 

Eddie frowns right back. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? My best friend’s in the hospital, where else would I be?” 

“On your date? With Ana? Please don’t tell me you ditched her to come here. I’m fine. I just needed an IV. No big.” 

“You threw up and passed out in the middle of breakfast and had to be carted here in an ambulance.” Eddie gives him a deadpan look. “Short of God forbid something happening to Christopher, there’s no one more important and no where I’d rather be than at your side, Buck. I’ve got your back. Remember?” 

Buck stares at him, dumbfounded. “But...your date.” 

“You’re way more important than a date.” Eddie sighs. “You should know that by now.” He leans over the bed and tiredly rests his forehead against Buck’s shoulder. 

Buck hesitantly rests a hand over the top of Eddies head, letting his fingers dig into the soft nest of hair. “You’ve got helmet hair.” he says softly. 

Eddie scoffs, the puff of air against his arm making Buck shiver. “Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :)


End file.
